Currently, the sole of a footwear such as a slipper sometimes has a section laid with fabric. Typically, the fabric is attached to the outsole surface of the sole by glue or adhesive.
EVA (Ethylene Vinyl Acetate) is a material commonly used to make the sole of such footwear. Sometimes, the EVA is combined with other materials such as rubber, polyethylene, POE, etc., with EVA being the major content.
However, the fabric easily peels off as the sole is used worn and used, as the adhesive gives way to wear and tear.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a method which could better secure the fabric to the outsole surface of the sole.